Texts About Last Night (An IM Conversation)
by AoGAHC13
Summary: They talk about what happened last night. [Week 3 Game - The Correct Order] #AoGAHC13


Notes: For the AoGAHC13 week 3 game in which teams had to scramble this chat to find the right order. (We, the officials, were desperate to have something to present, so this may not have any plot... at all.)

⁂

* * *

**Permeable531** _is now online_

Contacts (sorted):

mr. kaname · KaoruHyuuga · kitsutitsu · kokocrunch

* * *

⁂

**Permeable531:** hey...  
you on?

**kokocrunch:** YES HELLO HI THERE

**Permeable531:** gods can you NOT be so loud?  
i can practically hear you  
you're soooo not helping my headache right now

**kokocrunch:** sorry... better?

**Permeable531:** I was kidding. Take a joke, will you?  
Err, anyways, we need to talk.

**kokocrunch:** gasp I've heard that line before...  
you're not breaking up with me, are you? D;

**Permeable531:** What?!  
WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER  
WTF ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT

**kokocrunch:** Exactly! D;  
We were never together D;  
That's why you can't break up with me yet D;

**Permeable531:** What-?  
What, I don't...  
UGH  
Yknow what, forget it. Just forget it.  
What was I saying before?

**kokocrunch:** IDK I FORGOT :D

**Permeable531:** QUIT IT KOKO.  
THIS IS SERIOUS!

**kokocrunch:** sorry :(  
go on :) listening.

**Permeable531:** This is gonna be long so just  
just let me type alright?

**Permeable531:** uhh so what was I saying...?  
Oh yeah. We need to talk.  
And by that I mean I talk and you listen.

**kokocrunch:** (uhh this sounds serious)  
(you sure you don't wanna do this on the phone?)

**Permeable531:** YES UGH  
I HAVE A MAJOR HANGOVER AND  
I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE SO EARLY IN THE MORNING  
IT'S NOT WORTH IT

**kokocrunch:** it's 2PM

**Permeable531:** UGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**kokocrunch:** sorry  
yes please go on  
shutting up now

**Permeable531:** ANYWAYS  
as I was saying  
(and ohmygod if you interrupt me now  
so help me lord I will go over there and BURN YOU ALIVE)  
ANYWAYS  
back to what I was saying

**Permeable531:** Here's the thing:  
What happened last night?  
NEVER HAPPENED.

_[message sent 2 minutes ago]_

**Permeable531:** ...you can talk now.

**kokocrunch:** …

…

**Permeable531:** Stop with the dots already! -_-

**kokocrunch:** that's it?

I thought it was something serious!

**Permeable531:** THAT WAS SERIOUS YOU JACKASS

**kokocrunch:** idk if it is -_-

**Permeable531:** ?

**kokocrunch:** hate to break it to you permy  
but I have nooooOOOOOooooo idea what happened last night  
nooOOOOOooooo idea

**Permeable531:** are you shitting me

**kokocrunch:** nope

**Permeable531:** sarcasm doesn't go through the internet idiot

**kokocrunch:** I wasn't being sarcastic -_-  
idk if you know this or not  
but permy dear, sometimes  
when a guy and beer love each other  
things kind of happen  
that the guy never remembers what it is

**Permeable531:** fuck you.

**kokocrunch:** sometimes  
it comes with  
this thing people call  
A HANGOVER

**Permeable531:** well let me remind you asshole

**kokocrunch:** that youre what  
having a HANGOVER?

**Permeable531:** Koko.

**kokocrunch:** Sumire Shouda. =)

**Permeable531:** seriously, i know you don't get drunk.  
NEVER.

**kokocrunch:** uhhhhhhhhhhh  
really? i get drunk all the time you know O=)

**Permeable531: **-_-  
then just tell me  
did IT happen?

**kokocrunch: **a lot of things happened yesternight =P

**Permeable531:** DID IT HAPPEN?

**kokocrunch:** jeez dont get mad  
c'mon breathe with me  
inhale  
exhale  
inhale  
exhale

**Permeable531:** I know how to breathe, idiot

**kokocrunch:** ME TOO!

**Permeable531:** JUST TELL ME ALREADY  
I MIGHT BE FREAKIN PREGNANT!

**kokocrunch:** Naaaaaaaaah =))  
you were so cute clinging to me 3

**Permeable531:** …. Seriously.

**kokocrunch:** And crawling around like that... ;)))

**Permeable531:** ...that?

**kokocrunch:** and calling my name...

**Permeable531:** of all the guys i had to sleep with  
it had to be you  
UGH

**kokocrunch:** hey hey hey you were the one who kept clinging to me! =3

**Permeable531:** WHY WOULD I CLING TO YOU?!

**kokocrunch:** cos I rock your world...?

**Permeable531:** Puh-lease.  
You? NO WAY.

**kokocrunch:** Ouch that hurt. You even said you'd be my bride when we grow up  
I had to reject you :'(

**Permeable531:** ...what

**kokocrunch:** And I had to calm you down when you went on a rampage.

**Permeable531:** rampage?

**kokocrunch:** Yep. RAMPAGE.

**Permeable531:** how?

**kokocrunch:** Oh you know like this:  
"I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP FOR NAP TIME IF I'M NOT YOUR BRIDE"

**Permeable531:** SHUT UP

**kokocrunch:** "I'M NOT GONNA PEEPEE PROPERLY"

**Permeable531:** FUCK YOU

**kokocrunch:** "YOU'LL CARRY ME ALL DAY LIKE A PWEENCESS"

**Permeable531:** Fuck You.  
I Don't Believe You.  
That sounds like a kid on a tantrum.

**kokocrunch:** yup =))

**Permeable531:** I Don't Act Like That.

**kokocrunch:** NOW you don't  
but back when we were young, you were like that =P

**Permeable531:** SO WE DIDN'T DO IT?

**kokocrunch:** hm? what /it/ are you talking about anyway?

**kokocrunch:** …  
oh  
OH  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HOHOHOHOHO  
tsk tsk naughty naughty

**Permeable531:** you know what "it" i'm talking about koko

**kokocrunch:** it can be referred to things like bananas, cucumbers, peanuts, bread  
hotdog, pants, shirts

**Permeable531:** GROSS KOKO  
EW  
STOP IT  
YUCK  
FUCK YOU KOKO

**kokocrunch:** what? :P  
i was talking about food.  
and clothes.

**Permeable531:** FUCK YOU.

**kokocrunch:** You already did =))

**Permeable531:** WHAT THE FUCK

**kokocrunch:** O=)

**Permeable531:** Just tell me already. Every  
SINGLE  
THING

**kokocrunch:** what's in it for me? xD

**Permeable531:** I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow.

**kokocrunch:** nah

**Permeable531:** for a week.

**kokocrunch:** nope!

**Permeable531:** month.

**kokocrunch:** that's what i'm talkin about!  
so are you ready? \O/

**Permeable531:** yeah

**kokocrunch:** kind of obvious we slept together right  
since we woke up in the same bed and all  
but...

**Permeable531:** but?

**kokocrunch:** brb! dinner!

**Permeable531:** KOKO!

I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU  
IT'S AFTERNOON FOR GODDAMN SAKE!

**kokocrunch:** I meant lunch. 3

**Permeable531:** you are holding on food right now

**kokocrunch:** uhm

**Permeable531:** i'm right aren't i

**kokocrunch:** uh nooooooo uhhhhhh

**Permeable531:** koko please

**kokocrunch:** alright alright  
we slept on the same bed  
but

**Permeable531:** was i good?

**kokocrunch:** what?

**Permeable531:** you know what i mean

**kokocrunch:** holy shit wait  
i'm choking shit  
hahahahahha  
fucking shit  
hahahahahahahhahahahaha  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Permeable531:** KOKO!

**kokocrunch:** WE DIDN'T DO IT OKAY  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA  
YOU SIMPLY ACTED LIKE A 5 YR OLD KID  
WANTED YOUR "BROTHER'S" ATTENTION  
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA

**Permeable531:** what

**kokocrunch:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**Permeable531:** THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. I REMEMBER TAKING MY CLOTHES OFF.

**kokocrunch:** JACKET XDDDDD

**Permeable531:** …...

**kokocrunch:** O=)

**Permeable531:** fuck you yome

**kokocrunch:** love you too, permy 3

**Permeable531:**: so nothing happened?

**kokocrunch:**nope  
nothing  
nada  
何も  
무  
rien

**Permeable531:** shut up

**kokocrunch:** =D =D =D =D

**Permeable531:** can i come over now then?

**kokocrunch:**eh?  
uh sure why not? you're just a window away

**Permeable531:** open your window asshole

**kokocrunch: **whoops.

**Permeable531:** whats taking you so long?

**Permeable531:** koko  
koko open up

**kokocrunch:** having lunch still =))

**Permeable531:** I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT THERE ASSHOLE  
OPEN THE FUCK UP

**kokocrunch:** but I don't wanna be killed D:

**Permeable531:** Turn around and say that to my face asshole

**kokocrunch: **want to see my handsome face so badly?  
hmm who am I to say no to you sweetie?

**Permeable531:** hurry up

**kokocrunch:** nope. answer it first.

**Permeable531:** are you kidding me?

**kokocrunch:** answer~~~

**Permeable531:** i'm your best friend.

**kokocrunch:** nope.

**Permeable531:** ...your friend?

**kokocrunch:** nooooope~!

**Permeable531:** what you don't expect me to say 'you looove me don't you'  
hahahahaha

**Permeable531:** Koko?  
fuck  
koko stop joking and just open it

**kokocrunch:** Be my girlfriend, Sumire Shouda?

**Permeable531:** Open it.

**kokocrunch:** you'll kill me.

**Permeable531:** i won't. just fucking open it.

**kokocrunch:** I think we should close the curtains now  
i'm still texting because i'm a fast typer  
don't give me that look, honey :3  
let's get ready  
to play Tekken.

**Permeable531:** you're on, love. you're gonna kiss your ass goodbye.  
in tekken of course.

⁂

* * *

**kokocrunch** _is now offline_

**Permeable531** _is now offline_

* * *

Written by all three officials-_Scherzkeks_, _Mishaa_ and _Black Maya_.


End file.
